Adhesive bandages are well known and have been used as wound coverings to aid in the healing process. Commercial adhesive bandages have been marketed by Johnson & Johnson Consumer Products, Inc. of New Brunswick, N.J.; Colgate-Falmolive Company of New York, N.Y.; and several other manufacturers. These bandages may come in a variety of shapes and sizes, but are generally of a pinkish and non-melarin-like color. The bandages of the prior art do not provide any significant cosmetic benefits when applied to human skin containing relatively high concentrations of melanin.
The present invention provides significant cosmetic benefits when applied to human skin containing relatively high levels of melanin. The bandages of this invention contain a pigmented composition comprising melanin pigments or pigments having a melanin-like color and appearance. This pigmented composition makes the bandages of this invention substantially indistinguishable in appearance from human skin containing relatively high levels of melanin.